the world's greatest treasure
by cattle mutilation
Summary: AU: pirates of the Caribbean / In search for the greatest treasure, they sailed the seas, being chased by the navy and other greater pirates, will he achieve his goal? And what does he have other pirates don't? Read to find out
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: pirate of the Caribbean AU/ it has been stuck in my head for a week I had to write down the prologue, anyway read and review and tell me if I should continue**

It has been a joyous day for one short commodore of the royal navy, if he was not in public he would have been laughing like a maniac but for now he has to settle with a broad smile he can unleash the little giggling girl inside him later and refrain from shouting at the top of his lung ' _Yes, Yes, I fucking did it'_ , not that he hasn't done that already inside his private office but he does have a status to live by being the prestigious commodore Vegeta, he can't be seen making a fool of himself in public. His smile has gotten wider as he can now see the figure that made him feel so much happiness approach his death, he let out a satisfied sigh, Oh how accomplished he felt, how proud he is of himself, surely after this he would be promoted, he nodded to himself, his father will surely be proud, his eyes were getting watery, tears of joy threatened to fall as he remembered the number of times he was humiliated, the number of times he was bested by one measly mother fucking filthy pi- ' _calm down Vegeta, you've already taken your revenge in the cells'_ he thought to himself, the commodore's smile returned after briefly disappearing at the previous thought, no matter he was finally achieving his goal, his name will be written down in history as the one who captured the world's third strongest pirate, and once he's down the other two will follow. excitement has bested the flamed haired commodore as he let out a giggle receiving shocked stares from his own soldiers at his hugely uncharacteristic behavior, _woah._

He quickly regained his composure, he held his head high, Ah what glorious day, the weather couldn't be anymore perfect on Papaya island, he was going to see the man he hated with a passion die a miserable death, he must have done something good in his life for the Gods to reward him in such away.

He watched as his long time nemesis finally reaching the gallows where he would meet his death, having his hands and legs tied up he was helped, more like shoved by two soldiers to climb the stairs leading to the wooden platform that was approximately 5 feet off the ground giving a nice view to all those who wanted to watch and from the looks of the crowd alot of people wanted to watch, not surprising, considering this particular pirate has a hefty prize money on his head, naturally a lot of people would come watch the death of this notorious pirate, the proud commodore though had one regret which is that he did not catch the rest of his crew but no matter he had captured that weasel of a captain and the easiest way to kill a snake is by cutting off its head, is it not? too bad beheading is outdated, nonetheless hanging will the do the job just fine, either way the bastard will die.

He watched as the pirate stood on the wooden platform, his minutes are numbered now, the executioner asked for his final words, the commodore watched as the pirate grinned, that stupid grin that Vegeta hated so much, he could never tell why the doofus was always so happy, even when he pummeled him to a pulp he never lost that stupid grin, the pirate mumbled something which did not reach the commodore's ears and immediately received a punch to the gut. Vegata smirked, he had to admit he might be a low life pirate but he's got balls, too bad he lacks the brains, thinking he can always escape the great commodore Vegeta.

The executioner placed the noose around the pirates neck and secured it, the moment finally came, this scum will finally meet his end and nothing will deny him the pleasure of seeing it, absolutely nothing, or so he thought as the commodore heard a feminine squeak that completely caught him off guard, it sounded so... _Erotic_ immediately sending a shiver down his spine, next thing he felt was the weight on his arms and something soft pressed against his chest, his eyes involuntarily left it's most waited sight to be met with a pair of intoxicating blue eyes, blushing cheeks and full plump pink lips before his eyes continued their journey lower to be met with the creamy soft flesh pressed against him almost slipping of the dark navy material that was her dress. Heat spread inside his body like wild fire and a portion of his blood descended right to the area between his legs, he was brought out of his daze by the sound of her huffing, blowing a few red strands of hair out of her face ''Oh please forgive me sir, I twisted my ankle and fell'' the enticing female in his arms spoke seductively making the commodore shudder, Oh yes the Gods are definitely on his side today.

Quickly gaining some rational thoughts he asked the female before him ''c- can you walk, my lady?'' he stuttered, a blush adorned his face, what the hell was happening to him? Since when did stutter around women? Since when did he fucking blush?

The women slightly pouted as she answered ''I don't think I can''

He gulped and tried to play it coolly as he adjusted her in his arm ''please sit down'' he stated as he sat her on a stony steps leading to a building behind them ''may I examine your ankle, my lady?"

She smiled making the devoted military man's heart skip a few beats before she lifted her dress showing he creamy legs, he gulped again and took her soft ankle in his hands, she winced at contact, he apologized and rubbed her ankle '' it doesn't seem to be swollen'' he stated in his gruff voice as his eyes caught sight of her cleavage again, he cleared his throat and averted his gaze towards her face, she smiled slyly ''thank you, Sir. You're such a gentleman ''

His lips decided to smile without his orders and before he can open his mouth he heard a familiar voice speaking ''hey, Vegeta''

Vegeta abruptly stood up as his mind worked as fast as it can to register the voice's owner, he turned around to be met with the grinning face of the idiot he was trying to excute and the color orange, before he can take any action a fist connected with his face sending him flying a few feet of the ground before his back connected with it with a thud, how the hell did this happen?

It was unbeknownst to the aspiring commodore that in the few minutes he spent attending to the nice piece of ass before him some of his soldiers were stealthily knocked out and three knives were thrown, one impaled itself between the eyes of one bulky executioner before he got the chance to release the trap door to the gallows, one went right through the hanging rope cutting it and one was caught between two calloused hands of one lucky pirate, obviously Vegeta was too busy gawkin the female to hear the exclaims of the crowd as the said pirate made a dash his way and he ended up on the ground with a throbbing head and barely clinging to consciousness.

He saw the pirate holding a red pole in one hand and the women's hand in the other before he ran towards him ''Good luck next time, asshole '' he said before another fist connected with his face which did the trick of sending him into the land of unconsciousness but not before hearing the women exclaim ''what the hell did you do that for?"

It would be a while before commodore Vegeta would wake up with swollen blue eye, fuming, promising vengeance and ordering to follow the pirate only to find out that his fleet is no longer capable of sailing.

XxxxXxxxX

"so are you guys sure they won't follow us?" he asked

''of course we are, you moron. We're not you, you know'' a redhead women yelled.

''woah Bulma, how did your hair turn red? I almost didn't recognize you" the man exclaimed as he walked towards the women and tried to touch her hair before she slapped his hand away ''it's a wig you idiot'' she said as she threw the wig at his face ''and what the hell do you mean you didn't recognize me? ''

He took the wig off his face looking slightly disgusted before he threw it away ''well, I only knew it was you after I punched Vegeta''

''then why the hell did you punch him for?"

''payback '' he smirked ''by the way, what are you so angry about? I was the one who almost got hanged'' He asked nonchalantly.

''why? WHY? Why you ask? You were supposed to do the simplest job which is go in to that island unnoticed, get the information from Baba and get back, easy, but no you had to get yourself caught and almost hanged if it wasn't for my brains, 18's knives skill Yamcha's stealth and Krillin's excellent swimming abilities you would have been dead and to top it all we were chased by an entire army of marines we barely made it back to the ship and what do we get in return, not even a thank you'' the now blue haired women snarled.

''you're alive, aren't you?" he retaliated

''yeah no thanks to you''

''excuse me I was the one who carried you back to the ship sprinting from rooftop to another''

'' I had to wear a goddamn corset and throw myself at that arrogant bastard Vegeta for fuck's sake, it was the least thing you could do''

''Oh please Bulma don't act like you didn't enjoy Vegeta strong arms ''

''you would know about Vegeta's strong arms now wouldn't you?"

''what the fuck does that supposed to mean?"

''figure it our, genius ''

As the orange clad, spiky haired young captain continued his Pickering with the blue haired beauty, their friends watched from the sidelines, their eyes shifting between the two before the blonde decided to speak ''I swear they argue like a married couple '' the bald headed short monk nodded and their pig friend agreed''tell me about it''

A spiky haired man with a mark on his face decided to intervene and end this pointless Pickering, he cleared his throat gaining both of their attention''guys, calm the fuck down, now is not the time for this''

The tall spiky haired captain sighed and turned towards the blue haired women ''I'm sorry, Bulma. Thank you for saving me'' he gave a not so genuine smile, the blue haired beauty mumbled a 'whatever ' and moved away, the captain just rolled his eyes and spoke ''so how did you guys find out about me?"

''Yajirobi told us'' a blue floating cat answered.

''Yajirobi, huh?'' his eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a few moments before it dawned to him '' that fucking snitch'' he yelled angrily.

''what's wrong, Goku'' Yamcha asked with a puzzled expression along with the rest of the crew

''Yajirobi was the only person other than Baba who knew I was on that island... I'm going to fucking kill him'' he exclaimed and went on mumbling a bunch of profanity at his now ex-friend

''anyway, Goku. Please tell us that you at least got the information we need?" krillin asked receiving a smirk from his captain, most of his crew smiled thinking they're one step closser to their goal now

''so, did she tell where it is?" krillin inquired

''No, she wouldn't tell me without a payment '' he replied grinning from ear to ear, his friends face fell and he continued ''but she did show me how it looks like... And I know exactly where I've seen it before''

XxxxXxxxX

So yeah this the prologue, Vegeta is a commodore and Goku is a pirate, exactly what is it they're looking for? R/R to find out


	2. the start of their journey

**A/N: geez I'm so shameless with my late update, sorry! This story is actually easy for me to write and I pretty much enjoy writing it, it's just I'm not always in the mood for it**

 **Oh, in this story they can use Ki but on a smaller scale and not anyone can use it, also earth has all the species we know live in it**

 **Shout out to** _ **foxqueen**_ **and busi sibiko** _ **1**_ **my two favorite viewers and** _ **elianni,**_ **thank you guys for the lovely reviews.**

 **And to answer your question my dear _guest_** **yes I will continue this story though it's not my priority ATM**

* * *

His footsteps echoed through the empty hallway everytime his boot tabbed against the yellow marble floor. Large paintings decorated the walls, most of them were about his prestigious family and his proud race. Day light seeping from the windows adding more beauty to this extravagant place though it did nothing to impress him, in fact there's a ton of other things he'd rather do than take this walk .. The walk of shame, yes that's what he called it.

He sighed though he kept his head held high. just how many times is that weasel going to escape his clutches? How many times does he have to suffer this humiliation? And this time he was so close... So close.

If it wasn't for that damn wench, distracting him with her big blue eyes, flawless skin and her well endowed breasts, him commodore Vegeta, son of fleet admiral Vegeta, the last of the proud Saiyan race, getting easily distracted by a goddamn female no less. Oh if he gets his hands on her, the things he would do to her... Whip her, break her bones, chain her to a bed and...

He shook his head trying to rid himself of that thought, thinking about the things he'd do to the enticing female took a wet path somehow..

Vegeta stopped in front of a large wooden door at the end of the hallway he's just been walking, he groaned, he's really not looking forward to this.

He knocked and received permission to enter and so he did. He walked inside the studyroom. He found a man with the same hairstyles as his, wearing his usual attire that indicated his status as if the medals he wore weren't enough. He was reading a newspaper and Vegeta can guess what he was reading.

''well, well, well, Vegeta''

Oh darn, its the three 'wells' ''Father!" he grunted.

''commodore Vegeta fails again in capturing the infamous pirate Son Goku' and that's the title, the article is much worse'' his father folded the newspaper, dropping it on the table beside him looking highly disappointed ''just how many time are you going to disappoint me, Vegeta?"

 _'as much as I like you old fool'_ Vegeta thought, it wasn't like he was happy to let the bastard escape him, dammit.

He narrowed his eyes at his father, when he first made captain of a ship, he was ordered to capture the pirate Son Goku at all costs, assigned directly by his father something he couldn't understand at the time after all what does the Kold empire want of a low life pirate that was hardly known back then, it intrigued him how even his bounty was higher than any other pirates, even pirates such as Cell and Frieza, the estranged son of king kold which were much more powerful. Though he had to admit it was quite impressive how he made a name for himself and grew strong enough to be the third strongest pirate, his powers almost rivalled a Saiyan's power. Could it be? That his father foretold that he was going to end up this strong? Or was it something else?

''why are you so interested in him anyway, father? '' the young commodore questioned, folding his arms above his chest.

His father sighed ''sit down, Vegeta. I think its time I tell you the truth'' Vegeta done as told, taking a seat right in front of his father.

''Son Goku is a Saiyan''

''WHAT?" Vegeta shrieked ''How is that possible? I thought you and me are the only Saiyans left''

''well that was not quite true, during the war with the Nameks most of us died but there was a reason for that. Us Saiyans have always been loyal to king Kold and thus we fought against the Nameks but some of us had other thoughts and so they conspired with the Nameks against us. Eventually, of course we won the war at a great loss, the extinction of most of our race. The leader of the traitors had somehow managed to survive along with his sons afterwards they became pirates. Have you ever heard of the name 'Bardock'? "

''of course I have, who haven't heard of the red band pirates? They're one of the most viscous pirates in history before they were publicly executed for the atrocities they've done against the kold empire " vegeta exclaimed as he was slowly trying to process all that his father told him. How come his father never told him all this before? Most importantly what does all this have to do with Son Goku?

''well... as you have probably figured it out by now, Bardock is the leader of the traitors"

Vegeta nodded ''that doesn't explain what it has to do with Son Goku, and why are you telling me all this now? ''

His father sighed ''you were never one for patience, Vegeta. Bardock had another son, Kakarot, which he kept in the hands of a human friend of his when he was an infant'' Vegeta's eyes widened he didn't need his father to say it he already had a pretty good idea what he is going to say next ''that child is now known as Son Goku"

So the lowlife father's was a legend huh? He smirked, this will only make capturing him all the more glorious

''there's more,Vegeta'' his father interrupted his thoughts ''it has come to our attention that he is searching for the greatest treasure earth has to offer, the dragonballs''

Vegeta snorted ''you mean those 'magical balls' that are said to grant wishes? '' he asked incredulously

With a frown his father answered ''they do exist, Vegeta''

''oh please, father. They're just a silly myth, and even if they DO exist why is it so important that you had to give me a history lesson, after all aren't they 'hard' to find? ''

Vegeta senior shook his head ''it seems he has found a way to collect them... Listen Vegeta, those dragonballs are very dangerous they're even said to bring back the dead and that traitor's son is probably planning to use them for revenge against king kold or even me since I'm the one who captured his father'' Vegeta rolled his eyes and his father decided to ignore it and continue ''you have to capture him before he collects all seven dragonballs and this time no failures'' he said sternly and Vegeta snickered ''heh, you don't have to tell to me. Dragonballs or not, I will capture that pirate and bring him to his knees'' he finshed with a smirk thinking about the next time he sees that pirate, kakarot.

* * *

He dipped the dirty mob in a bucket filled with now equally dirty water before pulling it out and set to work on the wooden floor beneath him, he groaned he never liked mopping the 'Nimbus' and honestly he was getting tired of being the only one to do this kind of work along with Puar and Oolong and the two buggers always complained about how their transformation only lasts 5 minutes and that it takes a lot of energy so they have breaks every damn five minutes and thus most of the work is dumped on him, dammit.

He looked at the pig that was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and legs one on top the other seemingly watching the cloud. Krillin narrowed his eyes ''hey, Oolong. Don't you think you've rested by now''

The pig without even looking at him mumbled ''just a few more minutes, Krillin''

' _yeah sure'_ that usually meant that he rested when Krillin is done mobbing the entire place. A swift of of something black passed by him, he turned his attention at the black mob, the very much alive black mob. It looked like it was dancing, the wooden stick swaying from left to right occasionally twirling and going back and forth to a silent beat. Krillin sighed ''Puar, please stop playing around and get to work so we can finish this already'' he reprimanded or atleast he tried.

''sure, Krillin'' the black mob replied and though she said _'sure, Krillin_ ' she's still fucking playing around. He sighed yet again, he's starting to get frustrated by now. fuck, why couldn't he be more authoritative? Like Bulma or at least Goku but no he had to be the fucking nice guy, the mob just like the one he's holding. He sighed for the third time in the last minute and looked at the sky above, it was such a beautiful day, the sun is shining the sky is clear aside from few white fluffy clouds, the cool sea breeze gently caressing his bald head. it's a perfect day to chill with a certain blonde haired crew mate, just to sit and have a friendly conversation maybe even watch the cloud and shape them, but no, she had to go on a mission leaving him all by himself, to remember why she even left on this mission in first place

...

 _''so, did she tell you where it is?" krillin inquired_

 _''No, she wouldn't tell me without a payment '' he replied grinning from ear to ear, his friends face fell and he continued ''but she did show me how it looks like... And I know exactly where I've seen it before''_

 _''and mind explaining more? '' the blue haired beauty asked._

 _''patience, Bulma. I'm getting there... It's a necklace ''_

 _''a necklace? '' the bald monk scratched his bald head._

 _''yep apparently the compass is a necklace, some kind of green circular gem with weird signs on it, I didn't pay too much attention to the details because I immediately recognized it'' his grin returned showing much confidence on his handsome face ''besides she showed me who was wearing it'' he lifted his eyebrows in a quick motion playfully_

 _''I still can't believe Baba did this favour for us for free'' the former desert bandit stated, everyone nodded except Bulma who cupped her chin between her thump and forefinger in a contemplative gesture_

 _''so where is it, Goku'' Puar asked. Goku smirked ''Fryingpan island''_

 _His crew gasped except for 18 who wasn't sure what the hell was going on, considering she's new to the crew._

 _''Goku, please don't tell me that the compass is NOT in the possession of-'' the blue haired genius finally spoke before she was cut off by her captain ''Aha'' he nodded._

 _Bulma grasped her hair ''we'll never get the radar now!" she cried in panic._

 _''Goku, why are you so freaking happy, you do realize we can't get within five miles to the shores of that island, don't you? If there's an island we can never set foot on again, it would be frying pan island, they'll skin us alive, alive I tell you'' the frantic bald man shouted while clutching to his captain's shirt rocking him back and forth as if trying to shake some sense into him already knowing what his friend is planning._

 _the one named Yamcha looked at his closest friend, Puar and spoke ''well I guess it desert bandit life again, are you with me, Puar''_

 _''always, Yamcha'' Puar replied with a smile._

 _The lecherous pig watched the whole fiasco and groaned ''I guess I'm leaving this crew so soon.''_

 _Goku took hold of his friends hands, who was still shaking him ''Geez will you guys calm down?!'' he pushed his friend away lightly '' now are you my crew or what? Since when do we back away from a challenge?" he folded his arms above his chest giving them a disapproving look. He shook his head in disappointment ''I didn't think you guys would give up our dream, just because we met a 'minor' setback''_

 _His friends and crew mates looked down in shame, all but 18 of course who still didn't know what the hell they're talking about and Bulma who was never impressed by his speeches ''and what exactly are you planning to get over that 'minor' setback? Surely you don't think you can just waltz in and 'nicely ' ask her for the necklace around her delicate neck after what YOU'VE done? '' she exclaimed accusingly._

 _''may I remind you that it was your 'BRILLIANT' idea'' he retaliated'' and no I didn't think so... I actually have a plan''_

 _''enlighten us please'' Oolong spoke._

 _''we'll just the only member in our crew who doesn't have a bounty on her head'' he pointed towards 18 and smirked ''so are you with me? Or what? ''_

 _The crew not so enthusiastically muttered ''aye, captain ''_

 _..._

Krillin was brought back from his musing by a small object in the sky that was rabidly getting bigger, he blinked a few times before he realized that the object wasn't exactly getting bigger but was more like descending towards him at high speed blocking the sunlight and bathing the small man in its shadow. In the nick of time the bald monk jumped out of the way frantically mere moments before the object slammed on the deck of the Nimbus. Krillin identified the object as a giant fish who was now, unfortunately for him the thrashing fish noticed his presence and opened its jaw bearing its sharp angular teeth at him. Krillin paled, he was currently frozen with fear as the fish's huge jaw drew closer before the jaw slammed shut missing his face with a few inches. The fish opened and slammed its jaw several times at poor Krillin before he realized it wasn't getting any closer.

''watch out, Krillin'' a voice apparently warned apprehensively. Krillin looked past the fish to see a half naked and a very wet captain seemingly holding the fish by its tail before he pulled it towards him and landed a fist on its head, immediately the poor fish stopped thrashing. The bald man glared at his best friend ''Geeze, Goku thanks for the warning, maybe you should have warned me AFTER the fish bites my head off ''

Goku arched his eyebrow at his fuming friend ''you're welcome? ''

Krillin sighed miserably before the still lying on the ground fat pig spoke ''Krillin is a bit grumpy today'' he stated nonchalantly. Goku looked towards his friend both his eyebrows raised in confusion before he nodded to himself as if he discovered something. He walked towards the short man and placed his hand on his shoulder ''don't worry, she'll be back soon! '' and headed towards his cabin though he stopped in mid stride ''Oh, Krillin. Please do something about our dinner'' he pointed at the fish ''and inform me when 18 gets here'' then he vanished into his cabin.

Krillin's body trembled as he gritted his teeth and shouted ''I'M NOT THE DAMNED COOK''

* * *

He sat on his chair, two golden glopes lay comfortably on his desk among a bile of sea maps as the ship swayed with the gentle waves. He grasped one of them in his hand, it was truly beautiful, orange glass orbs wih four red stars floating in it. A warm smile graced his lips, it was the only thing he inherited from his grandfather, the man who raised him and taught him everything he knows. He remembers the stories he told him about his father and the magical orbs and ever since then it became his dream to collect them and make his wish, of course back then he wanted something silly, such as an endless amount of food but now he wants something entirely different. It was of course after his grandfather's death by the hand of the wretched Kold empire that he set course on his journey, years ago. It was of course one hell of a journey, he met a blue haired genius, a very poor blue haired inventor, a dirty old man who gave him Nimbus, a talking pig with magical powers, a desert bandit with a talking cat with magical powers and abald monk who he dares to call his best friend plus... He looked at the other golden orb this time with only three red stars, he smiled, he might not be proud with the way he obtained this one but nonetheless he in no way regrets it, and he wouldn't mind doing it again if it meant seeing...

The door slammed open ''Goku, 18 is back'' Krillin informed excitedly. Goku placed the dragon balls in his trusty box and locked it with the key around his neck. He stepped outside, on the deck where Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong stood, waiting for 18 to arrive in that boat, Bulma made.. Speaking of Bulma.

''where's Bulma? '' he asked

''in the storage, working on some project'' Yamcha answered.

''maybe you should call her, for whatever news 18 is carrying'' he suggested ''yeah sure''

A while later, everyone was on the deck as 18 made her way up the ladder and on the deck.

''welcome back, 18" Krillin greeted with a smile, he was head over heals with the blonde enchantress. 18 nodded with a small smile of her own, one that she only seemed to show to Krillin.

''so what news you bring us'' Goku inquired.

''well aside from the fact that they have your poster on every wall, corner and bar. The palace seems impenetrable with the amount of guards around the palace''

''what for? '' Yamcha asked with a raised eyebrow.

''well, there seems to be a celebration, the princess's wedding is tomorrow '' she replied rather coolly and then she noticed how everyone had a worried look on there faces and glanced towards their captain who's face contorted into a scowl as he spoke ''the princess is getting married? ''

''yes''

''tomorrow?"

''yes! ''

''um Goku, let's just calm down and rationally set out a plan of action '' Bulma cooed trying to calmly ease the tension.

''no need, Bulma. I'm going there. Tonight... Alone'' Goku stated.

Bulma could already feel her temper rising ''no you're not going, Goku. Last time you barely made it with your head intact. This time they'll kill on the spot''

''I only got caught last time because I was hungry... And I'm not week enough to get killed, Geez, Bulma have some faith in me'' Goku countered with agitation

Bulma scoffed ''I already tried that before and we always end with a disaster on our hands ... Listen Goku we could just send 18 to do the job or Yamcha''

''Nope, I'm going and that's final'' everyone sighed in defeat, knowing full well thet there's no changing their captain's mind, all they have to do now is brace themselves for whatever is to come ''alright...''

* * *

Her wrinkly old hands roamed over her crystal ball, she hesitantly looked at the man before her, sitting on what looked like a floating chair, his hands clasped before him. two men stood by his side, one seemingly fat, his skin taking a rather pink hue, the other devilishly handsome. The three men before her, all dressed in lavish attire, kind of strange for their kind of profession. She returned her gaze for the one in the middle, he looked sickly pale, his lips dark and rather blueish in color. She gulped, the man looked slightly old but very intimidating.

''how long is this going to take? '' he snarled, getting more annoyed by the second.

She gulped again and mustered all the courge she can find within her ''I need a payment first'' she demanded coolly, though inside she was terrified.

''Zarpon!" he barked and his lackey immediately nodded. In mere seconds she was secured by the handsom man, a knife placed on the saggy skin of her neck. She heard a chuckle from the man before her and his other lacky ''How about you tell me what I need and I'll let you keep your head, old hag? ''

She gulped again and ferociously nodded, watching the man as he motioned to his lacky to release her, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, taking mental note not to pull a stunt like that again, life first, money second, she told herself.

''show me where it is'' he ordered with a sickly sweet smile on his face. She looked at her crystal ball again, in all truth though, she didn't need to look at her crystal ball, she already knew. It was all just a facade to fool him, act oblivious...

''look at the ball'' she told him as nicely as possible, the ball levitated to him slightly. He peered in, eyes narrowed in confusion. He saw a female, wearing a white dress and a white umbrella. The girl seemed to be sitting in a beautiful garden, with a solemn look on her beautiful face.

''what am I looking at here? '' he demanded.

''look closely at her neck'' the fortune teller replied. The well known pirate did so and there he saw the jewelry laying comfortably on her bosom. He smirked _'so this is the dragon compass!'_

''and where exactly is this female residing? '' he asked.

Baba hesitated, beads of sweats rollind down her old face, she knew the girl and her father and this man was brutal so there's no guarantee that she would be unharmed but then again her life was important so she started weighing the situation

Her life, the girl's

Her life, the girl's

Her li-

''answer me! '' the tyrant snarled with a deep scowl on his already scary face.

It's decided, her life.

''frayingpan island ''she answered with a hush hush voice, Frieza growled ''speak louder you old hag, you're testing my patience''

''fryingpan island'' she shrieked, he smiled evilly ''I think you deserve a reward for you service'' he turned to his pink lackey ''Dodoria, give her a payment''

''yes, lord Frieza'' the man stepped closer to the intimidated old women, he took a pouch which from the looks of things was heavy and for the first time since the start of this meeting, Baba smiled hopefully, extended her hand to receive the pouch. The man known as Dodoria opened the pouch taking only two golden coins and dropped them in the hopeful hands of the fortune teller.

Baba blinked a few time ''just two coins'' she murmured, this was no where near the usual amount of payment she receives.

''you're unsatisfied? " Frieza questioned threateningly with a raised brow.

She waved her hands dismissively ''of course not ... Thank you for your generosity Lord frieza" she replied nervously. The man smiled with that malicious creepy smile of his ''pleasure doing business with you, Baba'' and left on his hover seat, thankfully.

She watched their retreating forms impatiently until it's finally safe. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, she almost forgot how scary pirates can be, she has to remind herself next time that Goku is an exception.

A 'phew' sound came from behind, she turned and saw nothing ''that guy is really creepy'' the voice spoke again.

''have you been standing there this whole time?" she inquired.

''no, I've been hiding of course'' the voice answered in a matter-of-factly tone. Baba stared incredulously wondering why he felt the need to hide if he was damn invisible, lucky bastard.

''tell the others to start packing, we're leaving'' she barked. Of course it was time for her to change location, she wasn't sure when Frieza be knocking on her crystal ball again but she wasn't taking that risk especially when Frieza finds out that she already sold that piece of information to another pirate, namely Goku. She can only imagine the wrath of that vicious pirate, she shuddered and rubbed her kneck where she has been previously threatened, she felt sorry for the girl and her father which is why she told Goku of the compass and it's whereabouts, but she had to tell Frieza too, because there's after all the importance of staying alive.

 _'I hope you get to her first, Goku'_

* * *

 _till next chapter_


End file.
